


Relief

by DiaMori, Okadiah



Series: Need-Verse [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaMori/pseuds/DiaMori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: After an illness sweeps through the Zora and causes Prince Sidon to become sick, he wishes Link could be there to comfort him through his long convalescence.And then he is.(Fic can be read stand-alone)
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Series: Need-Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1066655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, it's been a while! But here we are again with another fic to add to the Need-Verse. Probably doesn't take a genius to see that this fic was kind of inspired by the current pandemic situation (I've also literally gotten over the 'Rona myself, so, let's say I was also inspired by some unwanted first-hand experience, though admittedly it helped get into Sidon's head).
> 
> The illness I've created is not covid, just something rude and uncomfortable. I hope you enjoy!

Prince Sidon sighed heavily where he convalesced below the surface of the healing pools of the Zora’s Domain. It was quiet here, though he knew once he surfaced he’d be able to hear the shifting waters from other pools nearby in use, and the Zora nurses and doctors who moved carefully between them. The ones who took care of them as the sickness ravaged those confined to the pools bitterly.

From the reports he’d heard from Bazz earlier in the day, they’d managed to find and quarantine all who’d been infected, and for the last day or so there had been no new cases from the healthy population. One wave of sickness had devastated them, but through fast action his people had managed to contain the spread.

Unfortunately Prince Sidon had been amongst those infected. He’d thought he’d taken the appropriate precautions in the beginning, but in his efforts to help the sick, it seemed not to have been enough. Thankfully he’d already been on the lookout for symptoms just in case, and the moment he’d noticed them in himself, he’d quarantined.

No sooner had he done so did his health sharply decline.

While they had no idea if Hylians were capable of catching the illness, he was relieved none-the-less that Link hadn’t been anywhere near — given Princess Zelda had asked for the hero’s help overseeing more training for the Knights of Hyrule. The sickness cared nothing for Sidon’s rank and title, and he was as at risk as any of them were, reduced and weak, barely able to move. The last thing he wanted was for Link to catch it as well.

That wasn’t to say he hadn’t kept the Hylian aware of his status. Not long after the doctor had given him his diagnosis, he’d had Dunma send message to the Champion that he’d taken ill, but also to emphasize that he was in good hands. While the illness appeared devastating at first as it rendered its victim weak, aching, and near delirious with fever, the healing pools and the watchful care of the Zora healers ensured that the worst that happened was significant discomfort followed by days of what the Hylians called bed rest.

Sidon hadn’t left his healing pool in nearly seven days, not that he had the energy to.

Thankfully he’d made it through the worst of the fever. The pools were perfect for helping to maintain the optimal temperature to help his body fight it off, and it was because of Zoran biology that he and the others were able to remain submerged and separated in their pools, further limiting the spread. They were able to stay in the water, their bodies supported and nourished as the healers added new herbs and medical solutions to the pools and refreshed the waters through cooling streams and heated springs.

Good news had come to him this morning, however. The first case that had developed had been strong enough and well enough to leave the healing pools and rejoin the others, no longer contagious and healthy once more. That meant the entire course would take, total, about two weeks. And given he’d managed to get through the worst of it so far, that was a relief. Another week recovering seemed fair considering what he’d endured.

Still, they weren’t sure how long each Zora was contagious to the rest and everyone thought it safer to maintain the strict quarantine. Just to be safe.

It was hard though, sometimes, being so cut off from the world, and with his idle thoughts as he drifted listlessly within the depths of his pool for days, he couldn't help but think about what he'd do once this was over. Think of how much he wanted to see Link. Truthfully, what he wanted most of all was the hero's presence. For days everything ached, his fins were sensitive, and while the Hylian might not have done much to stop the illness, it would've done wonders for Sidon’s morale and mental health to curl into Link's chest and just hold him through it all.

It made him that much more eager for all of this to be over so he could be freed from this pool to hold Link in more than just his fevered fantasies.

His eyes fluttered open from where he'd let them droop in the pool's gentle, luminescent-stone lined twilight when he heard someone approaching, the sound of footsteps a muffled thump from under the water. Sidon frowned because he'd already been checked on and his pool had been adjusted. He wasn't expecting anyone for several hours at least.

But someone was coming his way, and curiously he let his body float to the top of the water to see who it was. Gentle afternoon light streamed through a small opening in the vaulted dome above him, and as the water cleared his eyes, he saw who it was easily. Sun-kissed skin clad in Zora armor. Blond hair. Ocean blue eyes.

Link.

Sidon must not have moved past the fever because he had to have been hallucinating. But as he stared, the Hylian didn't quiver out of existence and float away with his thoughts. Instead he moved closer, and then their eyes caught. Link smiled.

_Hey_ , Link signed. _How are you feeling? The doctor told me you're through the worst of it, more or less. I came as soon as I could. I've been worried about you._

"Link?" Sidon said, brow furrowing as he stared at the Hylian who dropped a bag at the edge of the pool. It was all Sidon could do to stay buoyant enough to remain close to the surface, but no matter how much he wanted to go to the Champion, he kept his distance. "Link. You can't be here. I'm sick and we don't know if Hylians can catch it."

_We can't_ , Link signed as he began pulling out items from his bag, pausing now and then to keep signing. _The Princess searched the royal library for anything about Zora illnesses like this. Apparently Mipha lent several volumes about Zoran medicine before the Calamity, and this illness was mentioned. It affects Zora, but not Hylians._

"Thank the Goddess," Sidon sighed, and while it was tempting to move closer, he still hesitated. For days it was imperative to avoid everyone, and even though it appeared safe for him to be around Link, it was harder to make himself believe it. He eyed Link as he continued to do … whatever it was he was doing. "While I'm beyond pleased to see you, my hero, there's very little I can do for you as I am now. I should be better in a few days—"

The cool look he earned from Link silenced him, and Link paused from what was now obviously the creation of a campfire.

_I'm not here for you to do anything for me, Sidon._ Link's lips pressed thin and his signs were sharper. _You’re the one that’s sick._ _I'm here to help_ you. _I’m here to help you get better, you idiot fish._

Sidon couldn't help the twin bubbles of surprise and amusement that swelled up out of his chest, all his meager energy reserves managed to allow. Idiot fish. Ah, he'd never heard that one from his beloved. It was nice to smile, however faintly.

"Sorry, my hero. I didn't mean to offend. I just ... worried about you, and for days I feared I might spread this to you should you ever come." He sighed before kicking his feet and drifting closer to the Hylian, reaching for a hand that had dropped his way. It was warm and firm, and moist now from the water of the pool. The first physical contact he'd had in days, and it was relieving as it was heady. He held Link tight, suddenly unwilling to let go. "I've missed you."

The hard look softened, and Link's thumb trailed gently over his knuckles. It made Sidon glad he'd gotten over the body sensitivity that had come with the fever, though for a touch so gentle he'd have endured it regardless.

Still, the Hylian needed his hands to speak and work, and after a squeeze Link pulled away.

_When we heard about what happened, the Princess did some research in Mipha’s books and found a potion recipe that can be used to improve recovery time. I've spent the last few days gathering ingredients to make enough for everyone that's sick._

Sidon stared and wasn't sure if he'd read the Champion's signs correctly or not. He was weakened and fatigued after all, but he watched Link pull out massive bundles of dried herbs and plants. Insects and stones and some glowing liquid Sidon had never seen before. Ingredients.

"You ... you spent all this time getting ingredients? For a Zora healing potion?" Sidon finally said as Link struck flint to light a fire he was clearly going to use to make the recipe. "Link … I don’t know what to say."

_You don’t have to say anything_ , Link signed back, barely sparing him a glance. _If you thought I would do nothing while you all suffer, you were wrong. This is my home. You are my people, and my people are in need._ This time Link looked at him and arched a brow. _Do I need more reason than that?_

Sidon stared, amazed and in awe of this incredible person. “No. Of course not.”

Link stared at him, then snorted and shook his head.

_You must've been sicker than I thought_.

"It's been quite awful," Sidon admitted, still reeling at Link's words. "What would I do without you?"

Link paused to look at him, and like that, crouched before a fire, dressed in Zora armor, eyes tired but determined, Sidon’s heart was filled with tenderness. He was here for _them_. To help _them_.

Sidon couldn’t help but feel so much love for this incredible Hylian.

Quietly Link worked and Sidon watched him from where he sat on a ledge, leaning limply against the edge of the pool. He'd seen him do this so many times, often with food but sometimes with elixirs Link would use on himself. Now Sidon watched him boil water, crush plants and insects in a mortar and pestle. He watched Link carefully add roots and ingredients to something that was starting to smell herbal before carefully measuring one single drop of the shining liquid, mixing it, and letting it sit.

Sidon didn't know how long Link worked, not when the gentle, familiar sounds had lulled his weakened body back toward the edge of sleep, but he must've started dozing given that when he opened his eyes again, the light above was dimmer with evening light. He looked tiredly at Link, who had shaken his shoulder. The Hylian gave him a small smile before lifting a bottle in his direction. Inside was a soft, transparent lavender liquid that seemed to have the faintest glow.

"You finished it?" he asked, the effort needed to say even that much taking it out of him.

Link nodded, then arched a brow. Sidon gave him a wry smile.

"By all means."

Link poured the liquid into Sidon's pool and Sidon watched as the water around him began to take on a gentle lavender. The taste of it was a little medicinal, perhaps, but it was also faint and gone after the first few tastes. He wasn't sure what to expect as he floated in his pool, but as the moments passed, he noticed that the sick weakness that clung to his body felt less like an invisible weight leaching what little energy he possessed away and more like something manageable. He was still tired, that hadn't gone away, but what he felt now was more ... comfortable. Less draining. Relief after a long, hard day.

Sidon sighed, his muscles relaxing.

"That's nice."

Link smiled, eyes lifting with satisfaction and relief before he took the pot and gave it to one of the nurses to distribute to the rest who might need it. If the warm, almost lightweight sensation was anything to go by as the potion continued to work its magic on his tired and illness-ridden body, Sidon knew the others would appreciate Link’s efforts. Sidon could not thank him enough.

The sound of the pool being disturbed and a gentle ripple slipping out toward him pulled him out of his hazy daze. Sidon was surprised to see that Link was now sitting on the edge of his pool, submerged to the waist and Zora-leggings-clad-legs drifting in the warm water.

_Come here,_ Link signed, but Sidon was already there, unable to resist the siren pull of the comfort Link could give him when he was like this. In moments Sidon was floating on his back, Link's thighs supporting the broad expanse of his shoulders while Sidon's head and tail rested comfortably in the hero's lap.

Link's fingers were already stroking his crest as Sidon sighed, "Thank you, Link. Once again you are a hero to the Zora." He looked up into ocean blue eyes. "You're a hero to me."

The caresses were careful and gentle, and the calm look Link gave him soothed more than anything else had since the ordeal began. Link leaned forward, curling over and around Sidon's head. Soft strands of hair brushed his damp flesh. A pair of chapped lips pressed a kiss to his brow.

Link gently nuzzled the crest of Sidon's head, and he let himself finally, finally relax. The Champion was solid and warm, and there was no one else in all of Hyrule, in the whole world, he'd have trusted more.

So Sidon closed his eyes and basked in the presence of Link who sat curled around him like he was something precious, and he’d never felt more loved and cared for in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> There we are, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Wear your masks, fam <3


End file.
